Not If You Like It
by xDemonKit
Summary: Because everyone knows that England likes being dominated. -yaoi, lemon scented, RussiaxEngland/IvanxArthur-


**Demon:** Wow... didn't know I could do this xD I sure hope I got Ivan right... it's really hard for me to not turn this into a fluffy thing... I seem to be really good at fluff and at drama :D But hopefully this has neither... I tried my hardest... it took me three weeks to do this properly! So I really like Russia (one of my fave characters) and England just seemed like a challenge to write, so I decided to do this. It seemed that no one had done this pairing before and about a week ago, I finally got to _one. _So with renewd vigor, I set my mind to finishing this damn thing and posting it up here for you guys! Please, enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**Not If You Like It**

xxxxx

**Pairing:** Russia x England  
**Summary:** Because everyone knows that England secretly likes being dominated  
**Dedication:** To my Jennitachi! I love you! Hope you enjoy this!  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Yaoi

xxxxx

There had been something missing in his life, he didn't know what, but he knew he craved it.

Arthur had tried to fill what he was missing with a plethora of boyfriends:

America had simply been too gentle and caring… not to mention obnoxious. Alfred, failed.

France was too big of a pervert and to the blonde man it was all about romance and sex. Francis, failed.

Spain had been too hung up on his previous boyfriend. Antonio, failed.

Germany was just a bit too shy about the whole sex thing. Ludwig, failed.

Prussia- need he say more? Gilbert, failed.

Everyone, failed.

It seemed hopeless as England sat at the World Conference, drowning out whatever Alfred was talking about. He didn't care how 'heroic' of an idea he had. It was likely to end in disaster. No, currently Arthur felt like complete and utter crap, and so sat with his head hung in his hands, his green eyes trying to burn a hole through his paper.

Suddenly a paper ball was flung across the room, hitting England right between his _distinguishing_ eyebrows. The crumpled up wad landed in his lap and England picked up his head to see if anyone had seen it thrown, or maybe see whoever had thrown it. No such luck.

He seemed to stare at the ball forever before finally reaching and uncrumpling the ball. Scratchy pen writing was on the inside, like someone who did not fluently write English. Was that possible, to fluently write? But either way, it was a pitiful attempt at poetry, he deciphered as he read through it.

'_Roses are blood  
Violets are dead  
I'll dominate you  
Tonight in the bed._

_Leave your door unlocked tonight  
Make sure to tie the bindings tight  
I don't want you to see  
I only want you to scream_

_P.S. I won't leave you waiting.'_

The poem sent shivers up and down Arthur's spine as he read the words over and over again, trying to make sure it was real. When he concluded it was, he stuffed it in his pocket. His wind had memorized every line and he wondered just what they meant.

The first verse obviously was to grab his attention, and the second was to give him instructions. According to them he was supposed to wear a blindfold, maybe something to bind his wrists? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat from the heat that was spreading to his vital regions.

This promised to be fun… right?

xxxxx

Arthur eagerly awaited his visitor, his hands bound together, his eyes covered, and his body completely naked underneath the covers.

As soon as the conference had ended, he had made a made dash for his room, not wanting to miss what had been promised to come. He wondered who it could be, but didn't have much time to think as he heard the door to his room open, shut, and then lock- the click sending shocks up his spine.

He wanted to ask who it was, but remained silent as footsteps neared him.

He felt a hand caress his face, rough and calloused fingers touching his skin, much like the ones that every nation had. Even though the soft touch normally would have turned Arthur off, not knowing who it was made up for that. His breathing was labored as the digits danced along his cheeks, brushing the edges of the blindfold.

Suddenly the grip tightened, bringing a gasp from England, and rough, chapped lips covered his own and a tongue darted into his mouth to dominate. Arthur let a small moan fall from his lips and into their other's mouth who separated their lips with a pop and turned his head to the side. Those very lips were soon dancing along his neck and Arthur arched his neck further to give his mystery 'date' easier access.

The feeling was pleasant until sharp teeth bit down and drew blood. A rough tongue lapped it up like a kitten would with milk and Arthur sighed at the feeling.

It was only a second later the person was gone, and Arthur heard the door click.

Pushing up the blindfold, England stared at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

xxxxx

The next day of the World Conference, a similar thing happens. But this time, the paper had different instructions.

'_Roses are blood  
Violets are dead  
I'll dominate you  
Tonight in bed._

_Shirts are bad  
Pants are too  
I want to see you  
In the nude_

_P.S. I won't leave you waiting.'_

And once again, England found himself awaiting his nightly lover to enter his room. His clothes had been thrown across the room, and he eagerly waited.

The door creaked open, and England found that he couldn't see who it was against the contrast of light from the hallway. The only this he could tell was that his visitor was quite large and before his eyes could adjust, the door was shut and someone had placed a gloved hand over his eyes.

He could feel their body sliding into the bed to sit behind him.

Before he could stop himself, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "What happened yesterday?"

There was a chuckle as the hand over his eyes was replaced with a bulky and soft fabric. "I was being followed." Came the deep reply.

Arthur wasn't sure where he had heard that voice from, or why the scent of the other was so familiar. It smelled of the clean that was ice and snow, and something else. The tone of the voice though, that sent shivers up and down England's spine and he unconsciously leaned back, tilting his head to the side- almost as if he was inviting the larger male to indulge himself.

He couldn't stop the gasp and moan as his guest did just that. Teeth immediately began attacking his neck, sucking, pulling and massaging his skin and making sure to leave a mark. He could feel his skin, angry and red, but another gasp left his lips as a cool tongue soothed the heat.

He was about to reach up and untie his blindfold when two, strong, cold hands grasped his wrists tightly and a husky voice began whispering – no – singing, in his ear.

"_Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Не ложися на краю.  
Придёт серенький волчок,  
Он ухватит за бочок  
И утащит во лесок  
Под ракитовый кусток_."

Part of England wanted to yell at the person to be rough with him, but another part of him wanted them to keep singing in that sinful voice and language- His yelling side won over. "Get bloody to it!" He nearly shouted.

There was a deep chuckle and soon teeth were at his throat again. "Let's see," Another bite, "How much pain," Another bite, "You can take." Another bite. Arthur was starting to realize that the bites were forming a path from his neck to his shoulder and down the back of his arm, each bite becoming harder and harder. They started drawing whimpers from his mouth and soon enough the bites were breaking skin and England began to moan at the feel of the tongue lapping up his spilt blood.

The next bite didn't continue down the line, the bite was right where the last one had been, a pulsing pain put on the broken skin. "Ah!" He winced, trying to pull his arm away. It hurt, but in a strangely good way. "That hurts, you git!"

"Hm? That isn't want you wanted, da?"

Why hadn't he noticed it before!?! Why hadn't he noticed that the other man smelt of sunflowers!?! Why hadn't he noticed that it was a scarf, binding his eyes!?! Why hadn't he recognized that delicious voice and those sinful hands made of ice as they trailed lower on his body, gripping his manhood.

"Iva~n," England groaned, pressing back into the other man's chest- which was oddly missing its shirt, but Arthur couldn't care less. The faster the Russian was naked, the better.

Another one of those deep chuckles slid from Ivan's lips as he began pumping Arthur's weeping member. What it was hard from, he couldn't tell, but didn't really care either, as long as he was able to dominate the Brit. "You figured it out?"

If one were to have told England earlier today that he would wind up in an intimate position with Russia, he would have violently denied it, beaten said person into a coma, and then killed the Russian just to make sure it wouldn't happen. But yet here he was, moaning shamelessly as the large nation stroked his member and as he pressed further into Russia's chest, wanting more of the cold man.

"More, you bleeding idiot."

Russia chuckled, his other hand that wasn't bringing England closer to the edge, gripped the green eyed man's arm where the deepest bite mark had been made, the ends of his fingers digging into it as he let out another chuckle at Arthur's gasp. "I'm not the one bleeding, Arthur."

"Just- ah, just more!" He tried to speak proper English but all use of the language might as well have abandoned him as the stroking of his vital regions became faster and Ivan once again began lapping up the blood that ran down his arm.

"Just tell me what you want."

"Nnn- more."

By this point, Russia had somehow gotten naked as well, not that England minded. Oh no, he didn't mind at all. After all, he could feel Ivan's very _large_ arousal pressing against him. "Do you want me to take you?" England bit his lip as he could feel Russia pressing a finger to his entrance, the hand on his erection steadying its pace once again.

"Yes," The smaller blonde whimpered, loving the way that Russia was completely dominating him. Any other lovers he would be even with them- they would make sure he was comfortable with everything they did. No, Arthur wanted someone to tell him what to do, tell him what was happening and not give him a say in the matter. He had been free for so long that being controlled felt like such a rush to the aged nation.

"Do you want me to be inside you?" Another finger, stretching and scissoring his entrance as England was picked up and laid down face down on the bed, his hips lifted up and presenting himself to Ivan.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me to fuck you like you've never been fucked before?" A third finger, probing around, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Please, Ivan, yes,"

"Do you want me to make you scream so loud that the entire hotel will hear?" The fingers removed, another whimper, and then Arthur could feel the tip of Ivan's erection at his entrance, unlubed.

"Ngh… Ivan! Please, yes,"

"Do you want me to dominate you?" Slowly Russia began pressing into the smaller country, the raw entrance creating some sort of odd pleasure for England.

"Gah, Ivan!"

The large nation chuckled, stopping and beginning to pull out as England squirmed, grasping at the sheets with a mumbled 'no'. "I didn't hear an answer, Arthur," Oh god! The way that man purred his name made England want to cum on site, but he wanted the other man to continue entering him even more and he reached back with one hand, digging his nails into Russia's side. "Answer me. Do you want me to dominate you, Arthur."

"Yes, please, Ivan! Take me, you damn bloody- Ah!" The smaller, green eyed nation wasn't able to fully finish his insult as Ivan suddenly thrust all the way into him with a groan.

Russia had a hard time preventing himself from pulling himself out and plunging right back into that tight heat that was England's ass. Sure, any other person and he would have, but those toys screamed and cried and he grew tired of them easily and wanted to finish quickly with them. But not this one. This toy asked for more, wanted the pain and the raw feeling that Russia wanted to administer- even more than that, he wanted the dominance that Russia was more than willing to give.

He chuckled, yet again, causing the Brit to blush and heavy red of embarrassment and anger. He might not be able to see the other man, but he could damn well hear him. "What was that you were saying, da?"

England struggled, loving the feeling of Ivan deep within him. "Move, damnit!"

And Ivan didn't need anymore prompting to push into England again and again, wrapping his hand around and finishing with Arthur's neglected cock which was dripping with need. Each of his thrusts pressed into England's prostrate again and again, sending the smaller blonde into a puddle of moans- broken versions of Ivan's name being screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Briton's voice was like music to Russia's ears as his toy screamed for more and more with each and everything thrust. The words 'harder', 'faster', and 'deeper' falling in between his name.

xxxxx

Alfred lies awake, wondering who the hell would be screaming Ivan's name in such a pleasured way. He also wonders why the voice sounds like Arthur. But more than that, he wonders when he'll be able to get back to sleep.

xxxxx

Russia leans down, nipping at England's back as his thrusts become erratic and without any real stability to them. England finally comes, fully abused to the point of no return and screaming Ivan's name as loud as his raw throat permits him, and it is only then that Ivan allows himself to release inside his love-toy. The body beneath him slumps down, weary and exhausted- and somewhere along the way his scarf had fallen off the other blonde. He smiles that childish smile at the fallen and knows that England knows he's smiling it too.

And he does, but Arthur is just too damn tired and too damn _pleased_ to do anything about it.

Ivan leaves the blonde as he is, not wanting to disrupt the beautiful, flushed look that has plastered itself to Arthur's face. He manages to snuggled under a bit of covers that is undisturbed by their activities and drifts off into a light sleep. He really doesn't mind when Arthur comes over and snuggled up against him- Russia refuses to cuddle back.

xxxxx

Turkey lies awake, the sated body of Egypt next to him as he wonders if he's ever been able to get him to scream that loud before- and if not, he certainly challenges himself to do so.

xxxxx

Ivan is leaning over, putting on his boots, ready to leave the next morning, Arthur is wrapped up in the sheets, looking at Ivan with some expression that Russia can't read on.

The large nation gives him that innocent smile and moves to leave when he is tugged back by his scarf. He turns to find England on his knees on the bed, pulling him back. He steps back to the blonde, letting the smaller nation initiate a short kiss- a message that he wants Ivan to return to his bed sometime.

"You know, that could have been considered rape." The Brit mutters hoarsely, looking away after they've separated.

Ivan chuckles again, and Arthur knows he'll never be able to hear it without blushing madly as he thinks of last night. "Not if you like it," He says simply, shoving England back down to bed, enjoying the small yip that slips past the smaller man's lips. He presses his lips harshly to the other's this time, leaning over England and pinning him down. This kiss is the promise that Ivan will return to make England scream his name again.

And England knows that he will make it his mission in life to woo Russia- to have the other dominate him.

Ivan simply lets out a hum and walks out of the room, ignoring the looks of others as they stare at him. He wouldn't mind having England as his toy for a while, but really… He's just happy someone has become one with Russia, da?

* * *

**Demon:** xD England wants to keep Russia, but Russia is just... Russia xD As you may have noticed, I like using Russia's name... Ivan. It's such a badass name. I exclaimed that in history class as we went over Russia. I was like "Ivan is the best! Let's all become one with Russia, da!?!" And you wonder why people think I'm crazy xD  
The russian in there is just a lullaby I found, forgot to save the translation, but I do belive it has something to do with a gray wolf... I just put it in there because England needed to hear Ivan's sexy voice!  
Hope I didn't put any fluff in this... and I absolutely love the ending xD da?  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me and tell me anything I could do to get better!  
Hope you enjoyed my shipping of RussiaxEngland!


End file.
